I wasn't supposed to
by Maryoncer
Summary: My father wouldn't go hard on me, I knew it from the start. That's why I decided to ask Hook, of all people. {First Captainswan fanfiction}


**Hey guys! I know I was supposed to update Think Before You Wish, but I just can't go on with that story for some reason. I'm writing chapter 10 right now, and we'll see.**

**Back to ****this ****story! The idea came to me in the shower (woah, talk about random. #Sorrynotsorry), and is inspired by, ok hey, I have no idea what it's inspired by. As I said, it all came to me in the shower.**

**I don't know how this broke through my thick emotional swantheif shipper heart, but I guess I just decided that Hook got a better timing on this one.**

**Enjoy and give me feedback!**

* * *

_Plot: My father wouldn't go hard on me, I knew it from the start. That's why I decided to ask Hook, of all people._

* * *

My father wouldn't go hard on me, I knew it from the start. That's why I decided to ask Hook, of all people. But I guess it's how I do things, I do them 100%, with all my strength.

"-What do you want to do?" he raised one of his eyebrows while taking a sip of his rum.

"-I'm sorry?"

"-You obviously asked me for a reason, Swan. Where are you going with this? What do you want out of it?"

"-I want to be a better fighter," I said.

"-Well," he grinned and took a good look at me,"-It wasn't the answer I was looking for, but I don't have much else to do. When do we start?"

"-No way in hell are you going out in the woods, and not with Hook!" dad cried and threw me a stern look.

"-You can't boss me around like that," I replied and looked over at my mom for help. But there was no need. I could already see it in her eyes- she was going with dad on this.

"-Emma," she said softly and removed a hair straw from my face.

"-We just don't want you to get hurt. Do you understand that?" Dad tried again and I took a sigh.

"-I do! I just want to be taught something, so I actually can defend myself in the future," I explained, but got no understanding from them.

"-You can," mom tried and smiled.

"-That's not the point. I want—to be able to defend myself. No matter what happens when we rescue Henry," I said finally.

"-Emma, please do not go with him. I don't trust him," dad answered.

"-I don't trust him either, but I don't have to. If he tries anything, you'll shoot him in the face, right?" I chuckled and he dragged me into a hug.

"-Are you sure about that?"

"-Yes, absolutely."

"-I heard you argue," Hook suddenly said when we were walking on the beach.

"-I'm not surprised," I replied without taking my eyes from my feet.

"-You really don't trust me?" he asked. I stopped and bit my lip. This was very much out of character for him.

"-You really expected me to trust you?" I turned around and looked up at him.

"-You asked me to help you," Hook pointed out.

"-I know."

"-Why me?"

"-I don't know. I guess I don't trust you, but I do trust your skills," I smiled shyly and he smiled back for some reason.

We started training. I thought we were going practice on swords, but Hook had so much more in mind.

"-Sword fighting is about so much, Love," he smirked when I first asked him about why I had to do push-ups and practice balance every time.

First I thought I saw a grin on his face when I felt the blood taste in my mouth, and I hated him for it. But now, now I had come to actually like him a little bit.

I fell every single time, there wasn't one time I didn't end up on the ground. I started thinking that he might had let me win at the lake, but I shook the thought out of my head. I had to focus.

One day when we were packing up our stuff I stopped and decided to ask him.

"-Why did I win at the lake?"

"-The lake?"

"-Back in The Enchanted Forest," I spoke and rolled my eyes.

"-Honestly, I think you're capable of so much more than you think," he smiled charming and went back to packing.

The next day when we were dueling I promised myself I wouldn't go down without a fight.

"-You have improved, Love," he yelled in the middle of the fight and this caused me to find an open spot. I tried to make him fall, but he didn't even take a move.

"-What do you want to show me?" Hook kept yelling. I kept fighting him with my sword, even though I was lost in his words.

I knew what I wanted to do. I knew what I wanted to show him, the people in Neverland and Regina.

"-I want to show you," I took at step closer and captured him with my eyes,"-That you underestimated me."

Then he fell to the ground, because I made him trip. He sent me an amused look and got up.

"-You have done that," he smiled a nice smile? He's never nice. Hook's always flirting. What is he doing now?

"-Thank you," I said and looked away. Hook took a step closer to me and I could feel his body against mine.

"-Emma," he said softly and I looked right into in his eyes. I was lost now, I was lost in the beautiful blue eyes. He came even closer, if it was possible and then his lips met mine. I didn't move. I kissed him back.

* * *

**Should I continue? Please let me know down below :)**

**Mary.**


End file.
